


I give it a year

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik has Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thoughts stilled, as Erik came closer to him and caged him with the hands he placed on the counter behind Charles' frame. “Charles.” Slowly he looked up at Erik and everything just disappeared out of his mind. Steve and Moira. Raven and Azazel being just the perfect pair. His loneliness. This had happened so often. They - were alone or just … near each other. But Charles asked himself if there was always this feeling, when he was looking into Erik's eyes. The feeling of …</p>
            </blockquote>





	I give it a year

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching I give it a year (a lovely, british movie in which are playing Rose - alias X-Men First Class character Moira, and Jason - alias X-Men First Class character Azazel) I want to write this AU over Charles, meeting on the wedding of his sister Raven, Steve. He's so frustrated and lonely, he thinks, that this is what he wants. A totally grounded life, while not seeing, that everything he needs, was all the time right before him. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

“He's really nice.” Raven said next to him, while Charles clicked the coffeemaker on. “And fucking sexy.” He nearly crushed a cup, as he jerked in shock over her words. 

 

“Raven!” He bit his lips, but then he smiled. “But yes, he's really … great.” Together they walked back to the dinner room, where Azazel was sliding the cake, before he spread the slices on the small dishes. 

 

“What are you doing? I have told you that we'll first eat the cupcakes.” Azazel who looked a little lost, had Charles' sympathy. Since the wedding, Raven was a little monster. No one seemed to know why, but she was stressed and always annoyed with everything. Slowly he approached his brother in law and stroked soft over his back with one hand. 

 

“It's okay. I'll help you.” Charles smiled softly at Azazel and then helped him with the cake, also the cupcakes. In the meantime, he couldn't help but listen to Moira, as she spoke with Steve. 

 

“How long are you back in New York?” Surprised he nearly missed one dish, as he looked at the two. Charles hadn't even knew that the two knew each other. “Almost a year. You know, I always wanted to call you, but ...” Suddenly Jonas sat between the two, with a full glass of wine and smirked. “Don't tell me you two were together?”

 

His hand stilled and the slice of cake, he had on the cutter, fell with a soft sound down on the table. The whole room was suddenly silent. Even Hank, who had talked with Erik, looked shocked. Only Charles was the one saying something. “What?” 

 

While Steve seemed parted like he wanted to disappear in the ground or to kill Jonas, it was Moira, who shook his head slowly. “It wasn't …” - “Yeah. I mean, we were, but …” - “He had this mission in Russian and ...” - “We haven't seen each other in what …” - “Five years?” While the two tried to make Charles understand, he just let go of the knife, because one couldn't know what could happen … 

 

Slowly he reached for his glass of wine and took a big gulp. His … boyfriend and his colleague. “Charles.” - “Please … Charles.” He ignored Erik's eyes, which he felt the whole time on him. Instead he slowly gazed at Steve. “Hm?” 

 

“I have told you. I'm … I'm sure I have told you about it.” Charles emptied the glass, then turned and walked back into the kitchen. He wished he knew what he was feeling, but he just didn't. He wasn't jealous. Just … 

 

“Hey, you're okay?” Erik's voice, soft and friendly didn't made it better. Nevertheless he was putting a smile on his face and nodded. 

 

“Yes. Of course.” He turned at his friend, who just watched him. They did know each other now six years? Since the disastrous debacle, as a terrorist, named Shaw wanted to shot Charles on an open discussion about mutations. Erik had saved his life with his power. And Charles had saved him from the police, after the bent bullet had killed Shaw. Since them, they all were like a little, but big family. At least he had thought so. 

 

His thoughts stilled, as Erik came closer to him and caged him with his hands he placed on the counter behind Charles' frame. “Charles.” Slowly he looked up at Erik and everything just disappeared out of his mind. Steve and Moira. Raven and Azazel being just the perfect, sweet pair. His loneliness. This had happened so often. They being alone or just … near each other. But Charles asked himself if there always was this feeling, when he was looking into Erik's eyes. The feeling of … 

 

“Charles.” He jerked up in surprise and his eyes landed on Steve. “Can we … don't know … talk?” While Erik slowly walked away, Charles wasn't sure what they should talk about. 

 

“No, it's okay. I mean, you and … It's okay.” It wasn't. It didn't felt okay and watching Erik disappearing out of the kitchen didn't felt like it either. 

 

~*~

 

Charles had some relationships before getting together with Steve. 

There was Tony while he was on college. And … some other guys he had sex with. So he was sure that it was okay, after a half year to be a little annoyed by some things. It was the longest time he was together with someone. And he had watched Raven and Azazel, who sometimes could get really loud or angry with each other. But they were still together - now married since a half year and happy. 

 

“You shithead. How many times should I tell you to leave your fucking shit where it belongs.” Half of the sentence was screamed behind the door and the other half right into his face, after Raven opened the door for him. 

 

So there were still things he could be anxious about. 

 

~*~

 

“You're ready?” A little surprised, Charles jerked in his chair. “Sorry, I should have knocked. Are you ready to go?” 

 

For a second, he could just gap at Erik. Then he looked down to his laptop, where he searched for the time, only to sank a little into his self. “I'm … not even ...” Frustrated he pushed his glasses up into his wavy hair, while leaning back and closing his eyes. “I'm so sorry, Erik. I have forgotten that we're having our dinner today, and ...” 

 

Before he could continue, Erik closed the door and walked up to his desk. “No, no. You don't need to be sorry. If I'm honest, I have thought already so and since it's raining I have brought dinner with me.” 

 

Charles opened his eyes and watched his best friend placing two plastic bags onto the only free place on his desk. His long fingers slid over the lid of Charles' laptop, closing it with the soft sound and talking about him taking a pause. But Charles … he could only stare. 

 

“You're perfect.” It came over his lips, without him even wanting to. But … there it was and Erik suddenly stopped with everything. “No, that's nothing, Charles. I just know you.” 

 

“No … no, it's … not nothing.” Charles said slowly, while he stood up and walked around the desk. He didn't knew if it was the fucking stress in his Job, or the failures in their labs, or … his fucking dispute with Steve. But he just needed a hug. So he huged his best friend, without any hesitate. 

For a moment he could feel Erik stiffen, but then his long arms came around Charles and suddenly there wasn't any place he want to rather be. 

 

As he pressed his face against Erik's shoulder, he thought, that they never had huged before. But at the same time he asked himself - why. Because it was so … beautiful. Warm and secure. And Erik smelled good. Even better than Steve. Suddenly he felt hot breath against his ear and shivered. “Hey … what's wrong?” 

 

Too much - Charles wanted to say. But instead, he just shook his head and pressed closer into Eriks arms. 

 

Only after they had sat down on the floor, making it comfortable with some pillows from the small couch and two rugs he owned after a blackout last winter, he began to speak about it, while stabbing with his sticks around his box with rice and fried chicken. “We're not speaking. I mean … we do speak, but … not like other pairs do, you know. I don't even know his favorite color. And I'm sure, he doesn't even know mine. And I know this just sounds awful ridicules, because it's not really something interesting me. I don't even have a favorite color. It's just … we're not speaking.” 

 

Charles swallowed slowly, before turning to Erik, who watched him intensive. Suddenly he felt his cheeks warming. Maybe he should have told this not his best friend, but instead Raven? “I wouldn't think that this makes your relationship bad, Charles. I'm sure you don't even know mine, and we do know each other nearly more than six years.” 

 

“It's magenta.” Charles answered without a second thought, while swallowing some chicken. “But that's not the point either, Erik. We do know each other, because you're my best friend, but he's … he's my …” His eyes made contact with Erik's grey-green ones and suddenly everything felt like his life was upside down. “He's not understanding why I'm always working so much, and then … there is you, who comes to me, bringing me dinner and …” 

 

And it's everything he had thought a relationship would be. That his boyfriend would look at him the way, Erik was looking at him. With this … intense and beautiful eyes. For a tiny and very ridicules second he's asking himself if Erik could be … maybe … but this was more than ridicules. It was just impossible. Because Erik was a totally different league for him. 

 

“Why do you say this, like magenta is an awful color.” And he could turn an embarrassing moment into a humorous one within seconds. Charles smiled thankful and shoved himself an amount of chicken in his mouth, so he didn't need to answer this. But Erik flicked with his sticks against Charles' clearly mocking with him. 

 

“Okay, I wouldn't say it's terrible, at least it's looking good on you. I'm sure you could also go as drag.” Charles grinned at himself, before throwing an innocent smile at Erik. 

 

“You're going down this road, Mister. Good, because I'm sure your grandfather wants his cardigan back.” 

 

It's always like this between them. They are caring, but also crazy and … Charles had never once in his life so much fun, as he always had with Erik. Sure there were times, they just argument with each other over everything. But more often it was like this. 

 

Maybe they just needed time. Steve and he. 

 

~*~

 

They are together nearly eight months and it's right on Christmas, when it's happened. 

 

All their friends are there and it's exactly like he hasn't imagined it. 

 

Because after seeing how Azazel had asked his sister … private and just … with the perfect words. And yes, Charles thought that Steve words at him were nice, but … 

 

He could only stare at Steve. Charles could hear his sister's  _Oh my god_ inside her head, not even sounding like a good  _oh my god_ . But the  _oh my god_ why I'm feeling suddenly so nauseating. 

 

Sadly he could also hear Steve's mind reeling, after he just stood and stared at him. He felt his suddenly hurt feelings. Something he really didn't wanted him to feel, because he did love him. “Ye … eh … Yes?” 

 

And maybe it should had been exactly this moment of feeling pressed to say  _yes_ that should have made him understand. But it didn't. Not even the sudden disappear of Erik. 

 

~*~

 

“Why did you said yes?” Charles asked his sister and felt at the same time Azazel's amusing about the question. “I mean … you're always so … intense with each other. You're always in an argument and then, the next second totally … cute together.” 

 

They had their monthly brother & sister time. Most of the times, Azazel's with them. Sometimes not. But it didn't matter at him, because he really did like him. Azazel was the perfect guy for his sister. Nevertheless he didn't understood, why they seemed to click. 

 

“He's practical. I mean, he can go wherever he wants. And if I want a pistachio ice in the middle of the night, he's just in and out in seconds.” Raven smirked at him and Charles watched for a moment Azazel coming from the kitchen, in his hands wine and glasses. “Yes, if we'd have a fight, and she's throwing again with shoes, I'm save from getting hurt. So, win, win.” 

 

Irritated he shook slowly his head. “But … how are you doing this? You're together as long as I know Azazel. You never feel like, you … wants to … just scream how annoying you think he is? Not that I would think so about you.” He smiled at Azazel, who just shrugged with a crooked smile and gave him a glass wine. Raven laughed and took hers from him. 

 

“Don't muck with me. Only yesterday I had told him that.” Raven laughed softly, while Azazel sat down next to her and took her right hand into his. They just looked perfect together. Slowly she looked very serious at Charles and tipped her head to the side. 

 

“Charles … only because we're like that, doesn't mean, your relationship with Steve should be like this, too. You're both very different. Just … live like you feel like it, okay. Do what you want. You'll see how far you can go. Just do me a favor and please stop over thinking everything.”

 

~*~

 

He's at Steve's, when he saw the letter and doesn't know what he should feel. “When did you wanted to tell me?” Steve turned at him and looked from the paper, Charles held between his hands, up into his eyes. 

 

“Now?” Charles pressed his lips together. He was sure, that it only would need one tiny push to bring him over the edge. The edge that held him back from reading his thoughts. Instead he breathed deep in and sat down the chair next to him. Careful he stroked the paper down on the surface of the table, before he shoved it slowly into the middle of the kitchen table. 

 

“Okay. Then tell me now.” He looked up seriously at Steve. Charles felt like crying, but he wasn't. At least, he was sure, that he could hold it back. After a few second of his friend just staring, he looked down again. “The date …” Charles breathed deep in. “You've gotten the letter one day before our engagement. That's … one month away.” 

 

Slowly Steve shook his head wordlessly, and Charles had the feeling, that there was more. “Have you told Moira, that the army wants you back?” He felt suddenly a feeling, coming from Steve, that shocked him deep into his bones. “Really? You have told her, but not me?” 

 

He swallowed the bail, that came up. He suddenly felt so … so dump. “Charles. I really wanted to tell you, but when I'm married they will take the offer back. I'm not leaving you.” 

 

As he let his eyes wander to his boyfriend, they filled with tears. “So … you have just asked me because you don't want to join them again?” 

 

“What, no! God, no, Charles, that's not the reason - ...” Shaking his head, Charles stood up and walked backwards to the door. But before he could make it, Steve gripped his wrist. “Charles, please let me explain. I just thought, that if I would tell you, you would leave me, just like Moira did and then - ...”

 

“Could you please wait a second.” Charles couldn't take it anymore. He felt his power brushing softly over Steve's mind. “So … she had … broke up, because you went to the army. Not because you two didn't loved each other anymore?” As soon, as the question is out of his mouth, he feels something confirming in Steve's mind, what not only shocked, but did hurt him very deeply. 

 

“I don't understand why this even bothers you. We're together, you and I and … what do you want to hear?” The grip on him got harder, while Charles just wanted to leave, before he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. 

 

“I just want to know if you love me!” Charles clenched his jaws together. 

 

“Do you love me, Charles? Because sometimes I think, that you're just searching for an excuse.” For a moment he was really shocked. But then he shook his head and jerked his arm so hard back, his wrist burned. Then he turned around and leaved Steve's apartment. 

 

~*~

 

Charles walked to the flat of his sister in a feeling, like he was stunned. Only as the door opened, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. “Is Raven here?” He wasn't even bothering to use his power. Azazel shook his head softly no, but took his elbow gentle to guide him inside. The same gentleness was used on him, as the man placed him on the sofa. 

 

“Is there something I can do?” Azazel asked softly, but Charles just shook his head with a silent sob. 

 

“No.” He waited for the man to disappear, but instead he felt his hand brush over his shoulder and where he was squeezed, before Azazel vanished. 

 

Charles took his shoes down, then moved his legs up to the couch, where he wrapped his arms around them. “Charles?” He jerked in surprise and then he's inwards cursing himself. In the moment he needed Raven, who would bring him down to the ground, saying things like he shouldn't overacting. But Erik … 

 

“Hey, what's happened?” Charles felt the couch dip where Erik sat down and tried to swallow the upcoming sob. He failed. Erik came closer and the intense feeling of his concern about Charles, didn't made it better. But then pure anger filled his mind as Erik gentle took his arm, only to move the fabric of his shirt up over his wrist. “Had Steve done this? I will kill him!” 

 

“No!” Charles gripped Erik with his free hand and looked at him through his blurred vision. “I mean … it was my fault. He just had held it and I was angry and … please, Erik … it really wasn't like that.”

 

“Then why are you crying?” There was still anger and hate in Erik. Like it always was. And his eyes were both, dangerous and caring. 

 

“Because Steve, … I … he don't know why he wants to marry me. He cannot even tell my why he loves me. And if I'm honest I don't know it either.” Charles looked at the floor, because looking right now at Erik, wouldn't be something he could bear. The fingers on his wrist began to move and his tears began to stop. But the hurt didn't. As it didn't his irritation about Steve's words. 

 

“I do know.” In the silence, Erik's soft words, sounded terrible intimate. 

 

“What?” Irritated, he looked up to his best friend, who shook slowly his head, while he reached out for Charles. Careful Erik whipped the last tears from his cheeks in a caress, nobody else had done it ever before. 

 

“Why I would marry you.” Charles's chest began to tighten and his mouth opened a little bit in disbelieve. “The first thing that got me, were your striking blue eyes. Not just because of the color, but the power behind them. Someone can clearly see the intelligence and honesty behind them. But it's when you're speaking, then it's like the whole room is listening only to your voice.” 

 

His eyes began to fill again with tears. But this time it was because of a very different reason. “And then, there is you. Just … you as a person. I never meet in my life someone as beautiful or crazy, as you are. Because I'm sure, if I would be the strongest Telepath on earth, I would do whatever I want. But you … you're not like that. You're honest and caring and thousand - ...” 

 

Kissing Erik never came into his mind. But as soon, as he pressed his lips onto the ones of his best friend, it's suddenly everything he ever wanted to do. His fingers glided into Eriks neck, while he pushed himself onto his lap. His mind brushed against Erik's and all he was feeling, was lust, desire and love. So much love, that it made him gasp breathless. 

 

“God, so long ...” Erik whispered against his neck and bit him there gentle, while pushing him down the couch. They are kissing again and again and Charles hasn't felt so much desperation and desire in a very long time. His legs spread from alone and his hands went down the strong back of his friend. 

 

“Want you, Charles.” Breathless, Charles bit his own lips and then nodded fast. 

 

“Yes. Take me! Take me, Erik, please, take me.” His hands gripped the hem of Eriks shirt, which he pushed up, at the same time as Erik worked his trousers open. Suddenly, it couldn't get any faster. Finally certain what he wants, Charles pushed Erik back and followed him. He fixed his eyes on Erik's and slowly opened his trouser, while Erik did his own. As soon, as he had the cloth open, he pushed it down and closed his fingers around Erik's cock. 

 

Want, desire and lust covered his mind and Charles moaned softly. Then he felt his own trouser being shoved down and right after them, long fingers on his ass. “Fuck!” Charles swallowed hard and let his forehead sank onto Erik's shoulder, as he felt his fingertip on his hole. It was dry, but fuck it, if it didn't felt in a very disturbing way just right. 

 

“Charles, let me - ...” Erik stopped and Charles shook his head. 

 

“No, please, don't … I need this, I ...” He looked down at Erik and then kissed him slowly. “Please, I need you.” 

 

The way Erik looked him in the eyes, felt for Charles more intimate than his touch. Because there seemed to be something right before him, something he just … didn't get. “Okay …” Slowly one hand came onto his cheek and then he was kissed again. As he closed his eyes, he suddenly heard something breaking and as the hand on his ass disappeared for a moment, Charles was aware what Erik had done and he couldn't hold the laugh back, that came up in him.

 

“Do I even want to know, what you'll taking?” He bit his lip, as he watched Erik's grey-green eyes getting darker and then he felt again his fingers on his hole. This time wet and fucking perfect. 

 

“I'm taking you.” The way he said it, was dark and promising. Charles could even fell Erik's cock harden more, through his own words. And then everything that took him in, was one finger. Long, long and … _god_ so long. Charles's head fell back and he didn't hold back the moan, as he pressed in the same time back at Erik's hand. 

 

_Verdammt … Look at you!_ And he did, through Erik's eyes. For him, this connection felt so intimate. So … private it made him even more desperate for Erik. 

 

After the third finger inside of him, he began to move, with Erik, against his hand. Looking deep into his eyes, while he could hear his thoughts, could see himself and  _Gott, so perfekt!_ Breathless Charles whispered, how much he needed him and then it finally began. 

 

Feeling hollow, without Erik's long fingers filling him, made him shuddering. But at the same time he sat slowly up. While he bit his lips, he stroked the long and perfect cock in one motion down to the base, and positioned himself on it. His own cock, stiff and leaking, grazed over the soft skin of Erik's stomach and it was enough for Charles. He couldn't hold back any longer. 

 

Slowly he sank down onto Erik's hard cock, what made them both moan. Erik in pure lust and Charles in desperate. Never once in his life he felt both so full nor so hollow, as if he just couldn't get enough from one person. And it didn't helped him, that Erik was holding his hips to avoid him from getting hurt. “Slow,  _Liebling!_ I've got you.” 

 

With this words, Charles felt one arm coming around him. Steadying his body, until Erik's whole cock was completely inside him. His head sank down against Erik's forehead and the look they were sharing had something very electrical. And he never felt like this before. Never once in his life. 

 

After some seconds, Charles began to move his hips, while Erik tried not to close his eyes. He could tell, from his desperate thinking about his want to watch Charles. “You're so beautiful.” Erik whispered breathless and then kissed him, while his hands began to roam over Charles body. 

 

His own hands came up to Erik's chest, where he held himself upright, to move more. Because as deep, as he felt him inside, it just … wasn't enough. And as soon, as the thought came, he was pushed onto his back, with Erik laying between his tights, staring deep into his eyes before he began to move. At first careful and slow. But then harder. And it was  _good_ … 

 

Thoughts of  _finally, finally_ and  _Gott, I never thought it would be possible_ filled Charles' mind and he grabbed his friend in the neck, to bring him down into an intense kiss. His legs wrapped strong and tight around Erik's impossible slim hips, in hope to feel him deeper. 

 

“Erik … please … fuck me!” And he did. Hard and fast, deep and slow. It was a mix of connected minds and bodies, pleas and moans, but also so much warmth, Charles never felt before inside of Erik's mind. And it was perfect. And even more breathtaking, as they both came to their climaxes. Everything tingled and Charles nearly lost his concentrate over his power, as Erik's feelings sucked him in. He didn't even felt his own body, because he didn't knew where his began or Erik's ended. For a Telepath, this felt like heaven. But for Charles, it was everything he ever wanted it to feel. Not having the need to hold back or to shield himself away. 

 

“With me, you never had to shield, _mein Liebling._ ” Erik kissed over his cheek and his neck and Charles careful shield his mind unaware from Erik anyway. Not, because he didn't wanted him inside his own mind via verse. It was just … As soon, as he's in his mind, he was aware of what they had done. 

That he had betrayed Steve. And not only him, but also his sister. Who he had vowed, that he wouldn't fuck this up. But he had, with his best friend. His best friend … who felt so much love for Charles, he asked himself why he had never felt it before. 

 

Was he really so blind against what seemed to be oblivious? 

 

~*~

 

“On our couch!” Something flew inside his face and Charles jerked by Raven's screamed words. Slowly he took, what she had threw at him and he felt his cheeks warming, as he sees it's his shorts. Fuck. They had cleaned up after their … encounter. 

 

“I don't know -...” - “How do I know? You've forgotten Azazel's fine nose. And let me tell you, to bring him to tell me, wasn't easy.” Raven crossed her arms across her chest and stared angry at him. “With Erik, Charles?” 

 

As he closed the door, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. “I know, I have fucked up!” 

 

“No! No, no, no, Charles! This isn't just a fuck up. This will ruin everything. I mean, we're always had thought, that it would come to this, someday. But like that? Really? You know, that you not only has betrayed Steve, but also Erik?” Raven walked closer and stepped her finger hard into his chest. 

 

“I … didn't knew it.” Charles whispered and Raven shook her head in disbelieve.

 

“How can you say this? How can you say, that you didn't knew? We're all have known. Steve did asked me if he should be giving up on you, because the way you and Erik were _befriended_.” Irritated he looked at his sister and frowned. But she continued. “Yes, he wanted to broke up with you, because he saw how Erik looked at you. We all see it, since the day he had threw himself between you and Shaw. We saw it on the day, Steve asked you to marry him. And let me tell you, I never want to see this look on Erik's face again.” 

 

“So … you want me to break up with Steve?” Charles would do it in a second, but … was he in love with Erik? But before he could think about it, Raven slapped him in the face. “What ...?” 

 

“You idiot! Of course not! I want you finally to do, what you want! What is it, I'm always telling you? I mean, how can the strongest Telepath on earth, be so dump? And so blind? Do as you feel and not, like you need to! God, you're even dumper than Azazel, when I'm telling him how to cook fucking noodles.” Raven pushed him away from the door and Charles could only watch her walking out. But then she stopped and turned half at him. 

 

“Just … whatever you'll do … please don't break his heart. Because he really loves you.” 

 

~*~

 

As Charles walked into the restaurant, he felt nervous. His hands were sweaty and his stomach tingling. In the last two weeks, he had buried himself between work and the clean up of his life. Breaking up with Steve, was surprisingly easy. Speaking with Erik … wasn't. 

 

Raven had made up an evening for them to clear everything. And it was today - now. So as he felt with his power through the restaurant, it was easy to find Erik's beautiful mind. But it was a little disturbing, to feel his attention on someone other, than him. Charles stopped and lingered for a moment. There was some interest and mirth. Not because of his meeting with Charles - there he felt only insecure, irritating and something dark, Charles didn't thought it would be in connection with him. Instead he gave the interest a little nudge, at least enough, to let Erik in some pleasure conversation with the stranger. 

 

And while Charles turned around and walked out the restaurant, into the rain, he knew two things. One, how he really did feel. And two, how Erik's feelings must have been, whenever Charles was with someone else. 

 

“You really didn't believe you just can leave like that?” The shiver that ran over his body didn't came from the hard pounding rain, but Erik's hurt filled voice behind him. Charles really hadn't a clue, how Erik could have felt him. At least he thought, it would be impossible. 

 

“Maybe you just haven't even thought, that I wouldn't be able to forget how it was to have you in my mind.” Erik's voice came nearer, but didn't get louder. “Could you at least look me in the eyes?” 

 

Charles closed the eyes, before he turned around and looked up at Erik. “I'm so sorry.” Erik frowned and then a bitter smile formed his lips. 

 

“For what? Sleeping with me or enjoying my feelings for you?” The words were like a slap into Charles face, what made him turn around once more, to walk away. But Erik gripped his arm and shook his head. 

 

“No, not this time, Charles! Tell me, was it funny for you, to know that there will be always be someone you can go to, whenever you need it?” Charles didn't knew if it was the rain or if it were tears that blurred his vision. But whatever it was, he was happy for the blurring picture of Erik's expression. The expression, he had brought onto this beautiful face. 

 

“I didn't knew it.” He whispered and Erik shook his head. _Liar_ \- it's so hard thrown into his mind, that Charles stumbled away from Erik, suddenly feeling for the very first time the wall inside him breaking. “I didn't knew it! I didn't fucking KNEW IT!” 

 

He screamed, both with his mind and voice. His mind was suddenly so open, that he could hear people around them being irritated, but he didn't gave a fuck. Instead he send them a  _fuck you,_ while staring into Erik's eyes. “I … never knew, because if I had known, I … would have never looked at someone else. But I didn't knew it, Erik. I really … didn't knew.” 

 

He sobbed and palmed his face inside his wet hands, while he could feel Erik feeling parted. He really wanted to believe Charles, but … he just couldn't believe, that a Telepath as strong, as Charles was, couldn't knew. Slowly his hands fell down to his sides, while the rain was still pouring over him, soaking him deep into his bones and yet it was Erik's final decision for once not to believe him, that made his body freezing. 

 

~*~

 

“I cannot believe that you're doing this.” Raven huged Charles and Erik busied himself with taping the last cartons. After the evening about three weeks ago, he didn't knew how to live anymore. Not once in the six years, he had noted how deep he had included Charles into his routine. 

 

Especially after what had happened with his parents, Erik had promised himself only one thing. Never again! Never again letting anyone near his heart. Never again letting himself lose control. Never again letting himself blinded by feelings. 

 

And what had he done? 

He had blown his cover, as Shaw did the impossible. Shooting at a young, innocent man. Maybe it was just, because it was Shaw, but Erik couldn't take the thought of one more person dying from this hands. And he really had already thought to be jailed, because the bullet had killed Shaw slowly. He had thousand witnesses against him. But Charles … he had made the police not only believe that Shaw shot himself, but also forget about Erik. Just like everyone who had seen it. In two seconds. 

 

And Erik was amazed by him. His power and … his beauty. His character and brightness, that he fell so hard, he couldn't do anything against it. 

 

Before he did knew what happened, he had a best friend, and something that came a family damn close. And he had accepted that he never would have the chance to be with Charles. Not like the guys that did come and go. Literally. Erik had said, it was okay, because maybe Charles just was like that. Not interested on something with a future. But then came Steve. 

 

Watching them hurt more, than everything before. Because he couldn't get, why Charles let himself handle like that. As if he were simply and didn't deserved the whole world. Which he did deserve. And Erik would give it to him in an instant, if he could have the chance. 

 

So … as the day came, and Charles finally kissed him it felt real. Every second felt like a wonder. An impossible wish coming true. He should have known it better. 

 

“It's just a new Job, Raven. Nothing special.” Erik cursed inside his mind, as Charles again played it down. 

 

“Charles, you're moving back to London. How can you say it's nothing special?” Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Charles sporting a fake smile, then casual shrugged. How could he never before realizing how fake the man was? 

 

“I have lived there before, Raven. And if I'm honest, I'm … happy to get back.” He asked himself, if he was the only one noticing the little pause. But as soon, as he feels bad about it, Erik grabbed one box, intending to leave with it. But then Raven took it, after kicking Azazel's leg to take the other ones. She threw a hard look into Erik's eyes, before turning around. 

 

“We're by the car, Charles. No need to hurry.” With that they both were suddenly alone and Erik felt the control over his power slip. Suddenly everything of metal just felt fucking too much and too few. 

 

He felt Charles's eyes on him and slowly looked up. “So ...” They both said it at the same time and for a tiny moment, it felt like in the past. But as soon as the feeling was there, it vanished and leaved only unpleasant silence and pain behind. He suddenly felt something warm, but sad against his mind. It's so soft, he's sure that he shouldn't even feel it. But he does. He always do.

 

Erik watched his once best friend and not once since he knew him, he saw him so lost. Deep inside there was still the need to protect Charles. The need to close him into his arms, to keep him away from everything bad. It's still so intense, that he was already doing one step, as motion came into Charles and he took his coat into shaky hands. 

 

“Okay, then …” With a broken voice, Erik didn't wanted ever to hear it coming from him, Charles walked past him and suddenly it's too much. Too much want and too much pain. Too much hate and too much love, that he just grabbed Charles by his wrists and pinned him hard against the next wall. And there was so much fear inside of blue eyes, Erik couldn't … 

 

He just couldn't hold back anymore. Instead he kissed Charles. He felt him going pliant underneath his hard grip and then he finally felt the lips moving against his own. Desperate and full with desire. Just right before his hands began to push against Erik's chest. And it's only after he broke the kiss, that he saw the deep pain. For a long moment it was just them. No words, no powers, nothing. 

 

“Goodbye … Erik.” 

 

He only blinked after Charles had gone and he asked himself how weak he was, and how strong Charles', because he'd said the words, Erik never could. 

 

~*~

 

There was no metal on the person that interrupted his sleep, what made Erik only more angrier. But as he opened his front door, he suddenly wasn't sure if this was even real. 

 

“I … couldn't do it.” Charles said breathless, while he leaved a big wet patch on the carpet right before his door. Even his hair was so wet, that it stuck on his forehead, while droplets ran over Charles face or fell from his long lashes. 

 

“I have told you, that I didn't knew your feelings for me and I didn't lied. Because if I had known, I would have told you ...” Erik grabbed the doorway, as Charles ran with his fingers through his wet hair. 

 

“Are you really - ...” Charles shook his head and then suddenly gripped Erik's neck so hard, he had done it, as Erik had fucked him. And feeling his ice cold lips pressed against his own felt just as intense. But before he could do anything, Charles stepped slowly back again, while his cold, shaking fingers lingered in Eriks neck. 

 

“I would have told you, that I love you, too.” There was again wetness running down Charles' beautiful face, but this time he's sure it's no rainwater. “I fell in love with you, but knew that I never would have a chance, because I'm not good enough.”

 

Erik opened his mouth, but again Charles didn't let him speak. “No, it's always like you've said. I'm just too scarred to take risks, because what I fear to lose.” 

 

“Then … why are you here?” Erik watched as Charles took a shaking breath, before his blue eyes found again his own. 

 

“If you're remember, I had quit my Job and sold my flat.” He said, but his mind … _But as for my heart and my soul … it's already yours since I'm knowing you. I have nothing more to lose._ “I cannot even lose you, because I never - ...” 

 

Erik shoved Charles against the doorway and kissed him. He had heard enough. His hands on Charles hips, held him in place, while his body pressed against his short frame. God, how had he missed this. Just from feeling it once, he was already addicted. 

 

Slowly he broke their connection. Gentle he let his fingers glide over Charles' soft skin on his face. Feeling it so very cold. “Idiot. You already have me. And I would rather kill me, than letting you go again.” 

 

With that he took Charles up by his tights and carried him like this into his bathroom. Every door closed and opened with his power, while his lips grazed over Charles' delicate neck. “But now, we're heating you up.” He whispered against his skin and shoved him careful against the tiles of his shower stall. Than he turned the hot water on, without even bothering to shred their clothes. They could go whenever he wants. 

 

“If you'll carry on like that, that's not a problem.” Erik smirked and licked over Charles throat, before biting and kissing it down to the collarbone. 

 

He couldn't believe that they were finally here. That he man, he loved …

_Say it again …_ the soft voice inside his head demanded and Erik couldn't hide the smile. Straightening again, he looked deep into Charles eyes. “I love you.”

 

And if he had known that the blue could be any more beautiful … 

 

~*~ Two months later ~*~ 

 

“And do you - ...” 

“I do!” Charles said and smiled brightly, while Erik's thoughts were spinning in happiness and love. He could hear his friends laughing, about his impatience. But … seven years! 

 

_Seven years, three months, one day and sixteen hours._ Erik whispered inside his head and Charles smiled more.  _Yes._

 

“Then … you may kiss your husband.” Charles felt his eyes sting, as he looked into Erik's eyes, he never had seen so happy before. Okay, nearly as much, as Charles had said _yes_ to his proposal. His hands came up, into Erik's neck, careful, so the white scutellaire wouldn't slip. Then their lips connected and everything else began to break out into pure happiness. Charles never felt his power being so filled with pleasure and warmth, like right now. 

 

_Just wait until I can steal you away and fuck you. Because you're looking so fucking sexy in your white suit._ Charles swallowed and took Erik's hand into his, while they walked to their friends. Raven, holding one hand onto her swollen stomach and one covering her mouth, shook her head. “I hate you, Charles. You and your husband.” 

 

“Love you, too, sis.” He kissed her cheek and huged right after her, Azazel, who patted his back softly. Then he let Erik press him back onto his side, where he felt home. 

 

Forever. 

 

\- Fin - 


End file.
